oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Witch's House
Details Walkthrough Make your way around the hedge to come to the door of the house, you'll find it is locked. The door key is under the first pot to your left. Go inside, then take the diary on the table. Read all of it. Getting to the garden Now go into the basement. If you do not have gloves, search any of the boxes for one (you may randomly find cabbage, thread, leather gloves, or leather boots while searching the boxes). While wearing your leather gloves, go through the gate. Warning: if you are not wearing the leather gloves (the stronghold of player safety gloves will also work), you will be hit for around 90 damage, and "armoured gloves" such as slayer gloves or gloves from Recipe for Disaster will hit you for 120 damage! (Ice gloves will hit you for 190 damage and Lunar gloves will hit you for 150 damage) Search the cupboard for a magnet. Then go back upstairs and into the little room with the door that leads to garden. Use the cheese with the Mouse Hole on the east wall and a mouse will appear. Now use the magnet with the mouse and it will unlock the door. Getting Past Nora T. Hagg Once you are in the garden you will see the Nora T. Hagg walking up and down the middle. The trick is to use the hedges so she won't see you. Simply hide behind the hedge walls and only move when the witch's back is turned to you. Note that if you stand at the very edge of one of the hedges, the witch may see you, so it's best to stand in the middle of each hedge. If the witch catches you, she will teleport you outside the house, and you will lose any items you collected while in the house. The door that requires cheese WILL '''lock again, so have extra cheese. Make your way all the way around until you reach the fountain. '''NOTE you cannot walk across the path that the witch paces, you must go all the way around. Search around the sides of the fountain and you will find the key to the shed. This may take several attempts. It appears to be no longer necessary to read the diary. Witch's Experiment Make your way to the shed and use the key on it. Attack the Witch's Experiment. Do not try to take the ball yet; if you do, your combat stats will be decreased. (Tip: If you are using ranged or magic there is a safe spot in the south-west corner. First you must trap the Witch's experiment at the bags then stand on the hay you can range or magic but it will not hurt you.) Each time you kill the experiment, its next form will appear. You will have to kill the experiment a total of four times before it is defeated, with the final form being a level 53 Wolf. Once you've killed the experiment in all of its forms, collect the ball and head out. As before, don't let the witch see you or she'll teleport you outside and you'll lose the ball. You can, however, teleport yourself out once you've got the ball (having a house at taverly really helps but 10 construction is required). If you are caught you do not need to obtain a magnet or the key from the fountain again - both doors remain unlocked. Give the ball back to the boy and you're finished! Reward *4 Quest points *6325 Constitution experience. Trivia *If you try to use Telekinetic Grab on the ball, the sentence "I can't reach that!" will appear in the text box. *After completing the quest, the ball will still be there. *This was one of the first 5 quests to be released for runescape members. See Also *Grim Tales nl:Witch's House Category:Quests